Demented
by Madame Toot
Summary: What do you get when you cross a psycho-killer with a woman who enjoys causing pain? A very messed-up love story. Freddy OC
1. Brain Damage

**Psycho**

This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope it does well. I have good ideas, but it's hard to convert it to words. I was going to write my Friday the 13th fanfiction first, but I decided against it. Elvira is more fun to write about.

Anyway, I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or Freddy. (I'm not going to complain, it's probably better that way) I only own my character and her friend, who you will see, hopefully, in my Friday the 13th story.

This is rated M! Smut and perverted humor will remain. Not to mention potty-mouths.

Enough with my bitchin'. On to the story.

Name: Elvira Madeline Spencer

Appearance: Gold eyes, long white hair that fades to red at the end, odd green markings on legs and hands

Clothes: Up-and-down striped black and white shirt with long sleeves, black jeans-skirt

Chapter 1: Brain Damage

"Elvira, stop! You're going 90 on the freeway! Don't hit that squirrel!" I laughed. Who cares about a squirrel? "You're mad!" Emma said once again. And then, a dog was on our rear. That was one fast dog. The speedometer must be broken. Emma sighed. "Please don't do it. The dog doesn't deserve it." I laughed again and suddenly hit the break pedal. "Did you hear that? That's the sound of a dog running into a bumper," I chuckled. I looked over. Emma was nearly in tears. "It's not dead, pussy! At least it wasn't a cat. You would've gone ape-shit."

Emma has been my friend since we were about 8. It didn't start all that well. I was a brainwashed, groveling little brat and she was a quiet, blunt, sheepish little brat. Only when I was a teen had I went truly downhill. I think I lost it right around then. I had "it" contained in my body for a number of years, I know that much. I was still a sweet little blondie then. I went insane, ran away with Emma, started killing, and then became immortal. Sounds great, I know, but knowing you can't die takes the thrill of life away.

And yet all those years I still kept my music box.

Now I was about to go on my routinely killing spree. It became fun after it wasn't necessary for immortality. Emma calls it prostitution but I cut 'em off instead of sucking. Money and a screaming man, what a brilliant sight. Slit his throat with scissors, one down. "Hey, Emma, should I cut it off and let him live? I want to mix it up tonight." I commented, hoping she would agree it was a great idea. "It's bad enough slicing it off, why can't you just kill him? A guy is very upset without his manhood. His sex life depends on it." "That's the point, dumb ass. Poor fucker doesn't get fucked." Her face turned sour. "I understand you swear, and I respect that, but do you have to use it in every sentence?"

Here she goes with her "righteous" act again. She'll crack someday. "Whatever, I'm tired. I'll kill some guys tomorrow." "Bored of killing?" How dare her. "Hell, no! I just want a day's break. Can I crash at your house tonight? I'll talk to the realtor tomorrow," I said. I have decent enough money. "Yes, but hopefully she has enough balls to sell you a house." She responded. "That criminal record is going to prove trouble. Can I borrow your ID?" "If you can dye your hair brown like mine, yes. Only one day, though"

I slept on her couch and dreamt about some little girls playing jump-rope and singing about God-knows-what. They were singing about hiding from some guy, but I didn't catch his name. "5, 6, Grab your crucifix." Like a crucifix is going to prevent anything. They were cute, though. Children are probably the only thing I have a soft-spot for. I hate being called a pedophile. I have no sexual thoughts about a child! They're just… so innocent. I hate when they grow up, though. They start having sinful thoughts like I did. They remind me of my music box. I had it back then, too.

I woke up, took some spare eyes I left in her fridge and ate. "Once you move you can stop stocking your 'food' in my refrigerator." Emma was in her nightgown and slouching. She never was a morning person. "There'll be more room for ears in the freezer, too!" I was now excited to have a home of my own. "Eating frozen ears? Gross," she gagged. "Eat them raw? No way! Frying is the way to go. Don't knock what you haven't tried. Flesh tastes great if you keep some blood in." People call me a freak because of my cannibalism. They haven't heard the half of it. I get turned on by causing pain, for God's sake!

I realize there's something wrong with me. It's no fun being normal, anyway.

I put a brown wig on and went out to buy a house. A perky woman was just thrilled to sell a house. Those perky ones annoy me. I put on a fake smile and we rode around trying to find something that suits me. "Wait, back up," I shouted. 1428 Elm Street. I lived across from that house as a kid. He lived there. He was the only one who understood my sadist thoughts. That memory tugged at my heart. They killed him. He was dead now. The least I could do is live where his memory lasted.

I pointed at it and said "I want that one." Her eyes grew wide and frightened. "That's… a bad house." Heat rose to my head. A bad house? "I don't care who lived there. I want that one." After much arguing she gave up and sold it to me. As my things were dropped off there, she whispered "He's still here." What did she mean? Mr. Krueger was dead. After I moved my items in, I explored the house. Downstairs, I found the basement. There was some sort of furnace oven. Out of curiosity, I opened it.

I gasped. What I found inside was his glove.

It was still here. I put it on and shivered. It feels so good to have it on, like the power I felt from wielding my scissors for the first time. I went back upstairs and slept the glove still on my hand.


	2. Remember Me?

**Psycho**

Sure, I got one review, and it said Elvira was a Mary-Sue, and that hurt for a little, but I'm determined. Maybe I should just turn anonymous reviews off. I hope at least some people liked it, because I know more people read it from the story traffic.

Rated M for language, violence, smut, etc.

I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street. You've heard it all before.

Chapter 2: Remember Me?

Freddy's POV

Fresh meat, and she's living in MY house! It's all the same. A whore comes to live in my house, she crying because her pussy friends are dead, and I kill her. A woman now appeared in the boiler room. This was going to be fun.

Elvira's POV

I'm obviously in a dream, it's a boiler room. I pulled Emma in. "What the hell? Where are we," she asked. "A dream, where did you think," I scolded her for being so dumb. We heard a scraping sound downstairs. I went to ascend down the steps, but Emma held my arm back. "You don't know what's down there," she said. "And that's why I'm going down." Thank God my mother wasn't like this. The worst she did is force me to pray on rosary beads every time I did something wrong. But Emma was holding me back like one of those "over-protective" moms. She's the one who is capable of dying, I should be protecting her. But I don't.

I rather liked it here in the boiler room. It was so warm. I hated the cold we grew up in. It was bitter cold, and winter lasted half of the year. Christmas didn't make it any better. I got a child's prayer book and a plastic rosary for gifts. Mom forgot to take the price tag off. It was a total of three dollars from a garage sale. What a cheap bitch. Emma at least had the decency to steal new scissors for me.

At the bottom, a maniacal laughter echoed in the distance. It was much like mine, but more masculine. I get to meet a madman. How fun! I smiled my "Cheshire Cat" smile. Quite a few people called me that because of my wide, sharp-toothed grin. It was my trademark sadist smile.

Freddy's POV

The girl grinned when I laughed. There was something oddly familiar about her. Her smile was familiar. Oh well. I came towards her and slashed her heart with my claws. The girl coughed up blood and fell limp. Wait a second, she was laughing now! What the hell?

Elvira's POV

I laughed. It's so funny to see their shocked expressions after I spring back to life. I whipped out my scissors and chopped his head off. He looked… strange. His face was burned and misshaped, like he was a burn victim. His face was sort of familiar, with those icy blue eyes and large nose. I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was. It must have been a very long time ago. Mr. Krueger? No, he was dead.

Holy shit! His body suddenly moved and grabbed his own head! I was in complete awe. I brushed the shock off and chuckled. "So, you're immortal too, hmm?" I said.

Freddy's POV

That bitch chopped my head off. I reattached it. She started chuckling. That intimidating chuckle was maddening. "So, you're immortal too, hmm?" she said. "Damn straight, bitch!" I hate not being able to kill! She pinned me to the wall. She was one of the feisty ones. "If you want a real bitch, go see my mother," she said between gritted teeth. Before I kicked her off, I studied her face closely. It was her! She growled and said "What the fuck are you staring at?! Am I different?! Are my yellow eyes ugly to you, prick?!" She stared intently into my eyes.

Elvira's POV

He was staring at me! At my ugliness! Two can play at that game. I started staring at him while growling. The familiar feeling I had returned. It was at the tip of my tongue. I _did_ know him…

I started shacking and loosened my grip. "Mr. Krueger?"

~_Flashback~_

_How dare that bitch kick me out of the house! It's literally twenty below zero! I suppose she got sick of pushing me into the chapel to pray on the entire rosary six fucking times! Oh God, I was going to freeze to death out here. I'm fifteen and my mom is already sick of me stealing from other kids. Fuck the principal for tattling, that pussy. _

_I walked up to a house across the street. I think that guy Mr. Krueger lives here. I knocked on the door and shouted "Please let me in!" The door opened and I stood face-to-face with him. "What do you want?" He sounded irritated. I started crying. "What happened?" "Please let me in, Mr. Krueger. I'm gonna die out here!" He reluctantly let me in. His wife, her name is Loretta I think, looked at me and went frantic. "Oh my, what happened to you?" she said. I told them the story of how my mother kicked me out in only shorts and a t-shirt._

_Loretta put a blanket over me and went to make soup for me. I looked to Mr. Krueger and smiled. "Thank you so much. I hate the cold so much. It would've killed me, not that it matters much," I said weakly. "How did you get in trouble?" he asked. I scowled and told him "I stole twenty bucks from some little shit. Excuse my language, Mr. Krueger. He got his 'friends' to come and beat me up. I punched 'em all and stabbed one in the chest. Maybe that's why mom doesn't like me, because of my violent streak. I just... get some sort of satisfaction from hurting others, you know? There's something wrong with me."_

_He smirked and said "Me, too." He quickly grabbed my hand and brought me downstairs to the cellar. What was happening? Then I saw it, bodies stashed everywhere. I grinned. "Finally, someone who does the same," I said. I smiled at him and, without thinking, hugged him. He looked shocked. I heard a knock at the door and ran upstairs to find my mother waiting there. "There you are. Come on, you're reading half of the Bible tonight." She grabbed my hand and sternly walked back. I looked back and saw Mr. Krueger in the entryway. I smiled and winked, as if saying, "I'll kill her someday."_

_~End Flashback~_


	3. Public Enemy 1

**Demented**

My third chapter. Warning: short chapter. Is anybody recognizing the pattern of my chapter titles? Anybody? Obviously not, they're Eminem songs. I don't care if he's a wigger, his tunes are catchy. Here are responses to my past reviews:

Anonymous- I don't have to take that from you, you don't even have an account!

xDemolitionxloverx- Thanks for talking to me all this time and encouraging me to upload this story. And thanks for reviewing on my chapters. You've really helped me out here on fanfiction.

darkness takes over- Augh, I feel so stupid!!! I figured since his wife ran out of the cellar yelling "I won't tell," I assumed she saw dead bodies. I'm supposed to be the Freddy fan, and I don't know shit! *facepalm* Anyway, thanks for the review. Glad my writing is decent.

I don't own NOES. Haha, oh noes! Like lolcats. I just realized that. Rated M, blah, blah, blah. Also, I changed the title. Psycho is an existing movie. Damn you, Alfred Hitchcock.

Chapter 3: Public Enemy #1

Freddy's POV

"Mr. Krueger?" That confirms it, it is Elvira. Though shocked, I smirked. "So, did you kill that bitch of a mother?" She let go and glared. "No, I ran away with Emma before I could. If I ever see her again, I'll fucking tear out her own liver and make her eat it!" This girl, Emma, came downstairs. I remember she was a little shut in who never came outside except for school. Emma always had sad, droopy eyes. She never knew her father, either. Her mom, I remember, was a whore. I came towards her and readied my claw for impact.

Elvira's POV

I stood in front of Emma. "Don't touch her. I can't die, but she can," I said. He shot daggers from his cold eyes. "Who's going to stop me, bitch?" Mr. Krueger was arrogant, as always. "Look," I said. "If you spare her, I'll bring you more victims. Knowing you, you like killing children, right, Mr. Krueger? I'll bring those teenager brats to you." He looked beyond pissed. "Stop calling me that!"

"What, Mr. Krueger?"

"My name is Freddy Krueger."

I looked around. "So, 'Freddy', do we have a deal?"

"All those brats are using hypnocil, you can't get them to dream!"

I pondered this for a moment.

"I'll deal with the hypnocil. Ready your claws, Krueger."

I pushed Emma out. She didn't need to know anything of this.

Freddy now smirked. "Deal." I smiled and sliced my arm open. I awoke in my bed and looked over to the clock. It's almost midnight. I prepared for battle.

Emma was already out my door. She nodded and stood aside. "What are you going to do with the hypnocil?" she asked. "I planned on flushing it but they can't recover hypnocil from a fire." Emma stood silent and said "I'll gather the firewood." I smiled and left. Springwood is a small town. I should be able to do this in a night. My first destination was the warehouse. That's where the hypnocil is stored. I walked up to the warehouse gate. It's made of barbed wire. Brilliant. I continued climbing, aware of the soaring pain through my skin.

By the time I had jumped to the other side, my skin was blackened and my hair was fried. I broke through the door and looked around. There they are, the boxes labeled "Hypnocil." I dragged every box one-by-one to gate and threw it over. After a while, Emma appeared with a wagon and loaded the boxes on. She kept her serious expression, but I knew she was laughing inwardly at my fried appearance. "Load the boxes on, Emma, then leave. The cops will catch you." She nodded and continued loading boxes. I finished and climbed over once again. My skin looked even worse, now.

I dumped all the boxes in the firewood in my backyard. Now for the convenient store. I grabbed a plastic sack and ran to the store. I broke the window and stepped inside. There goes the alarm. Shit! I quickly knocked all the bottles from the counter inside the sack. A police car appeared outside the window. I had to think fast. I saw a ladder leading to a roof hatch. I climbed up and took the ladder after I had reached the top. I closed the door and waited. I heard the cops bringing their own ladder. A young cop opened the door and I bashed the end of the ladder on his head. Blood stained the floors and he fell all the way to the bottom. I slid down the ladder and ran out the door. The cops were chasing me… with guns. "Stop!" they said. One fired a bullet and it hit my shoulder.

I started sprinting with the officers behind me. I brought out my scissors and chopped their heads off as they continued shooting me. I emptied the bottles into the pit Emma had made. I had to move quickly, more cops would be here soon. I ran house to house, breaking through the windows. I rampaged though every floor, looking for the hypnocil. Family members awoke and called the cops. One brat punched me in the nose, so I stabbed a nearly kitchen knife in his stomach and left. I found all hidden bottles in every house and dodged bullets from the cops.

I dumped a bottle from the last house into the pit. Emma was hiding in a bush. Teenagers and police gathered and tried to grab the hypnocil. One kid ran in the pit and gathered every bottle he could hold. I can't let him escape. I lit a match and threw it in. The hypnocil, and the kid burned. His friends cried and screamed. The cops were shooting every second, now. I picked up Emma and tried to cover her with my arms. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. We ran into the woods and found the large rock hiding a room in which we lived in as kids after we ran away. We shoved the rock over and jumped in. Emma was whimpering as tears ran down her cheeks.

She felt bad for the boy who died. I handed her a piece of cloth from my shirt. I couldn't be mad at her, no matter how much I tried. I can't hate an emotion I don't feel; pity. I sighed. Her heart was made of gold. It made me wish I could feel emotions as much as her. The only feelings I had were of hatred and anger. I can't be sad about my past, only vengeful for my mother. But Emma was sad. She cried at every story of someone's death. She sobbed every time someone was upset over their past. As a child, she was locked up so often she never heard of the awful things that happened in the world. When I told her about animal abuse, she rolled into a ball and said "I didn't know people were so bad." She started watching the news and saw all the bad things that happened. She saw torture videos on the internet. She slowly became absolutely miserable.

But, what surprised me was, she never cried for herself.

I put my arms around her and we fell asleep.


	4. Evil Deeds

**Demented**

Y'know what? Contrary to my last chapter, (It will be deleted) I now have the determination to beat my friend at her own game. She nonstop brags about how she wrote so many fanfictions. I have news for her; they're all anime yaoi fangirl fics! God knows that concept has been chewed up and spit out countless times. I have no problem with yaoi, but isn't the fandom a bit overrated? I'm always the outcast, the girl-in-the-corner, the kid who probably won't amount to anything, as most of my past classmates have said. No more. Fuck it, I'll show them I can be great, even if it takes me my entire life. I entered this world knowing I wanted to be an author, and damn it, I will win! Yeah, the last chapter seems like I was fishing for compliments, right? Only partially correct. I wanted someone to understand the scorn I feel. It's not like I have anyone else to complain at. Can you blame me? Yes.

To KuroShinigami13: Your last few words stung like all holy hell and I was out of my mind sobbing for about 3 minutes because I'm easily offended like that, but you are part of the reason I'm back. If I hadn't heard that, I probably would have never continued. Every time I get hurt, I learn.

Rated M for language and later smut yadda yadda yadda I don't own NOES yadda yadda yadda.

(3rd person this time)

Chapter 4: Evil Deeds

The September air chilled Elvira as she drifted to sleep. She awoke once again in the now familiar boiler room. Shadows ran across the room and Emma stood away from Elvira, waiting. Freddy's sweater met Elvira's eyes and she grinned. She broke the silence. "So, have you killed them yet? I'm eager to see the killings." He frowned and said "No, bitch, they're not asleep." "Well sorry for not reading them a beddy-time story while struggling to get the damn hypnocil," she snapped back.

Emma was staying silent as she observed the growing turbulence within their aura. Elvira grabbed Emma's hand and they went up the stairs. "Front-row seats!" Elvira shouted down to Freddy. Emma felt the presence of another person walk into the room. Elvira squealed in delight and whispered "Here comes the fun," under her breath. Emma, to her surprise, looked on with deep interest in the approaching event.

A teenage blonde girl swayed her hips as she walked, unaware her beauty wouldn't get her out of this conflict. She heard footsteps around from an undeterminable direction. "Hello? Who's there?" Elvira snickered at the thought of this incredibly typical response. Freddy stepped out of the shadows and smirked. The girl screamed and ran as her unnatural breasts bounced. Emma now sighed, sharing Elvira's same thoughts about the always victimized typical slut reactions. Her mind drifted to Camp Crystal Lake. Wasn't that where all those scandalous women and their jock boyfriends went to have intercourse? The thought disgusted Emma. Having sex with someone you don't love was bad enough, why did they need to do it on obviously someone else's property?

Emma's mind snapped back to the occurring scene. The girl was now screaming in immense pain when Freddy shoved his claw though her heart. Elvira cheered and clapped but later sighed with boredom as the girl died. "Can't you do something more creative?" she shouted to Freddy. "Come on, mix it up a little! Stick a javelin up her ass or something!" "Shut up!" his demonic voice warned. He didn't want to hear critique from the bitch at the moment.

The night went on as more kids met their death. Elvira would sometimes say "Fuck it, I'm bored," and jump down to "warm them up" as she called it. Of course she let Freddy finish them off. After all, he was the Dream King. The night came to an end and Elvira walked down to congratulate him on his renewed killings. "So, 'Dream King', where's my reward?" Elvira said with a self-satisfied grin upon her face. "Wasn't sparing Emma enough?!" Freddy was beyond mad. Elvira scowled. "What do you mean 'enough,' I busted my ass trying to get all those cops the hell away from me!" They continued quarreling about payment while Emma stood by and started daydreaming about her 'vacation.' Some jerks from her school paid her to be a housekeeper at their trip to Camp Crystal Lake. It was going to be complete hell considering their bratty attitudes and appearance insults, but hey, she thought, I need the money. Maybe if she was lucky they'd all get killed like all those other teenagers that went there.

"Fine!" Elvira said. "If I bring my mom her to kill her, you have to promise to let me do the killing. I'll bring a pentagram for you to scare her with. Deal?" Freddy sulked but agreed. "See you tomorrow then," Elvira smiled and disappeared with Emma.

A/N: This was a SUPER short chapter. I promise the next will be longer, but I need to get my ass to bed before the parents realize I'm up at twelve. I needed to end that so we could get to the mom part. Ooh, I'm so excited/


	5. Bonus Interview Easter Special

"**Demented" Easter Special**

Hey, gang! I haven't uploaded in forever, so I need something to stall with. And before I go on Easter vacation to grandma's house, I leave you with an interview with Elvira, everyone's (I wish) favorite psychopath. I'll do one for Emma once I upload my Friday the 13th story. Enjoy. God, you people are needy! Just kidding, I just feel bad for reading Harry Potter instead of finishing my fifth chapter.

MT: So, Elvira, what's your favorite color? 

E: What the fuck kind of question is that? I come here for an interview and you give me some "favorite color" shit. Jesus Christ! Anyway, it's dark red.

MT: Oooh, dark red, how brooding and gothic of you.

E: I'll fucking stab you! I'm not some emo little shit like you were in 6th grade.

MT: You're pushing it with the swearing. Anyway, if you woke up as a guy, what would you do?

E: Castrate myself.

MT: Fantastic. And what would you do if you were a Teletubby and Noo-Noo shit all over the carpet?

E: The vacuum thing? Shove his face in it and shout "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

MT: (That was for you, Mike) Want some Tubby Custard?

E: What?

MT: Nothing. So do you find Freddy sexually attractive?

E: In fact, yes. Normal looking people are boooring! Now completely burned skin, that's the way to go. And the sexy fedora!

MT: Yeah. So what do you think of rabbits?

E: Fun to step on.

MT: You sick bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!

E: Nearly everything.

MT: I've realized that. So what's your favorite book?

E: Stories about mass murderers.

MT: That's not a book, but alright. Favorite form of torture?

E: Potato peelers. You can't imagine how easy it is to skin someone. Skin is so soft!

MT: What makes you happy?

E: That's a gay-ass question, dumb fuck. But women screaming makes me happy. It gets annoying after a while, though.

MT: Why don't you have any friends?

E: They don't stay alive long enough to be any fun. Duh!

MT: Ever gotten drunk?

E: Totally. Woke up in a shopping cart in the middle of an apartment missing my left ear.

MT: Ever had thoughts of killing Emma?

E: Yeah, once or twice, but she's fun to fuck with so she's somewhat useful.

MT: What are the top 10 things that piss you off?

E: Rainbows, horses, Tiger Woods, my mom, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, hookers, lacy bras, board games, dull knives, and just about everything else.

MT: *starts singing* Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna…

E: Keep singing Rick Astley and I'll cut open your nipples and pour salt in the wounds.

MT: A bit graphic, aren't we? But I'm tired and I'm leaving tomorrow and I need to finish this shit now! If any of you want to ask Elvira a question, I'll be sure to answer in my next chapter!

E: See ya, fuckwads!

MT: Hey, be nice!


	6. My Mom

**Demented**

Sorry for the delay. It was going to be finished on Sunday but I e-mailed it to myself, which I opened on my grandmother's computer, which then proceeded to delete two pages worth of work. I started crying, not only because half my story was deleted, but because I was "on the rag." Anyway, here it is, and I'm not putting up that rated M and I don't own this crap again. I think I made my point clear the first 4 times.

Disclaimer: Elvira's views on the Catholic church are NOT my own. I designed her as a politically incorrect and stereotyping bitch. I design my characters based on what I know about the character I want them to hook up with. And studies show that Freddy is an annoying and racist prick. "Dark meat," he says. Nice, Freddy. Really nice. *cough* douchebag *cough*

Chapter 6: My Mom

"You're staying WHERE for two weeks?!" Elvira shouted in Emma's ear, much to Emma's discomfort. "Uh… Camp Crystal Lake, I think I said. I'm going to be a housekeeper for Lindsay, Trevor, and Jake."

"You know that's where the jocks and their hoes died, right?" Elvira asked.

"Yeah, but I need the money and maybe if I'm lucky they will be slaughtered," Emma said darkly yet still managing to sound innocent. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you. Maybe you will escape within an inch of your life!" Elvira smiled and hugged Emma. She took this chance to observe Emma's small yet perky breasts.

"So much for seducing the killer."

Emma looked revolted while pushing Elvira away. "I didn't plan on seducing anybody. And I would never think of 'showing them off' because I assure you I am not a prostitute."

"Yeah, and you might as well label the killers 'virgin' right now because they're not usually interested in hookers,"

Emma smiled weakly. "Well, while you pack up for your trip, I'm going to go see where Old Hag is living nowadays," Elvira said. "You mean your mom?" "Exactly. I wish that glass of orange juice had hit your mother straight in the skull. Unfortunately it didn't and both our moms are alive."

Emma's expression saddened. "At least your mother wasn't a prostitute. 'Take your retard pills!'" She imitated her mother's annoyingly high voice.

"I'll take pictures of Old Hag's divine end!" Elvira clasped her hands together and giggled, murderous acts clearly on her mind. The sides of Emma's lips curled into a ghost of a smile. "That won't be necessary." Tears glossed Emma's eyes but she quickly brushed them off, embarrassed.

Elvira scoffed at her easily provoked emotions. "I'll come visit you after the first week. Don't die or I'll kill you and take a piss on your dead body," she replied. She then slammed the door, leaving Emma disturbed and astounded.

She popped in her Eminem CD into the disc slot. "Kill You" started playing as Elvira snickered. "Perfect for the occasion." She drove for miles, all the while planning the death. It soon became sunset. Her mom would be in bed by now.

She pulled into her childhood house's driveway. "Look at it, big, white, and prissy as always!" Elvira stepped out. Memories flooded back to her. Memories of being locked in a small room with only a pew and a large cross, the statue of a dead and bloody Jesus nailed to it. She remembered where the spare house key was; under the statue of St. Peter on the front lawn. She kicked over the statue and took the key from under it. The key with yet another cross adorning it. It seems everything that was her memories was crucifixes. Then she remembered 1st grade.

_A little girl with icy and drooping eyes sat alone at a table, coloring a picture of a flower. She wore a pink and white hearted sundress as brown, messy hair fell to her shoulders. A girl with very long golden hair and green eyes walked up and sat next to her. The brown-haired girl looked up and went quite pale, but returned to her drawing. "Hi!" The blonde girl said in an attempt to be friendly. _

"_What're you drawing?" "A flower," the other little girl said glumly. "My name's Elvira Spencer and my parents named me that because I'm pure and Elvira means 'all true.'" The brown-haired girl glared at the smiling blonde brat. "My name's Emma Blackwell and they named me that because they could give a rat's ass what my name is." Elvira's nose scrunched up. _

"_God doesn't like it when people swear."  
"I don't believe in Him." Elvira's eyes swelled with tears._

"_But my mommy says if you don't love God you'll go to Hell!"_

"_Is that what your parents brainwashed you into thinking? Why then, do some people have it all and most people have nothing?"_

"_Because God gave us free will!" Elvira's face was going red with rage._

"_It's sick people's fault they're dying? It's an animal's fault they're stray? God could've made me a princess with everything I've ever wanted in front of me, but He DIDN'T!"_

_Elvira started bawling and ran away._

Emma may have been blunt, Elvira realized, but she was the child that was pure. Sure, she didn't believe in God or any other divine being, but she tried her hardest to help others, even if her words came across as rude and un-loving.

Elvira slipped the key into her front door and turned. A click was heard and she crept in. And there, next to the large staircase, was a brown door, with a white cross painted on the front. This was the door to the chapel. She snuck inside. The bloody cross and the pew were still there, beckoning her to kneel down and grovel for forgiveness. Elvira took the cross from the wall, knocked the candle holders over, ripped the paintings of Mary off the wall, and smashed the pew in half.

She looked down on the ruins of the room and was satisfied. Elvira looked into the living room from the main hall. There was the fireplace. Mahogany logs were already loaded in the pit. She took out a lighter and lit the logs. She looked at cross in hatred and held the crucifix over the fire and dropped it. Then the said the very thing she said when she chose to become immortal; _you failed me. I gave you everything to prove I could be good, but you chose to ignore me. I resent you. _

She let the tongues of flame lick the cross, turning it morbid and blackened. Ash from the wood flowed into the fire. Standing up, she crept up the staircase. As she recalled, her mother was on the third floor, probably saying her goodnight prayers. Elvira remembered it well, as she said it every night by her bedside.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_  
_I pray for God my soul to keep;_  
_Or if I die before I wake,_  
_I pray for God my soul to take._

She walked down the second floor hallway. After crossing many doors, she met her own door, a personalized plaque with the name "Elvira" on the front. Her hands closed around the doorknob, but it was jammed. Elvira kicked it in with her steel cleets, leaving a large dent in the front. Familiar green carpet and a pink sheeted bed met her eyes.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice called from upstairs. Elvira stood rigid and quiet. Footsteps walking down the staircase broke the silence. She quickly ducked under her bed. Bunny slippers shuffled into the room. She examined her mother. She was beautiful as always with mid-length auburn hair and a piercing green gaze, even if veins and wrinkles were randomly scattered around her hands. Just looking at her made Elvira sick. Her mother; Rachael Spencer.

The woman shrugged and walked out. Elvira snickered. "The dumb bimbo doesn't see the hole in the door? Age must've fucked up her eyesight." Beneath cobwebs in the hidden corner laid a pentagram. She crawled out from under her bed and immediately spotted her huge teddy bear, about her size at the age of five. Stitches were across the back. Elvira whipped out her scissors and snipped the threads. She reached in and cotton met her fingers. Deeper in, she felt a hard surface and pulled. There was her first book on Satanism with a picture of the Devil on the brown cover. She had stolen it from the black market on the other side of town at thirteen.

Elvira crawled in bed and tried to sleep. Why kill your own mother in real life when you can kill her in a dream? Elvira thought. After all, the police couldn't trace anything. As long as those teenagers that always managed to beat Freddy stayed the fuck away, it'd be all good. "What a bunch of idiots," Elvira said to herself. "They think he's gone for good, but they're sadly mistaken. The King of Dreams can't die."

She drifted into a calm sleep and again awoke in the familiar boiler room. "I'll let you scare the shit out of her, Freddy," she said into the mist. The boiler room morphed into a comfortable looking room with crucifixes on the walls. "Letting the bitch get comfortable?" Freddy said darkly. "At least until she realizes I'm up to no good." Elvira's hair now turned a beautiful golden blonde. Her gold eyes then turned a sparkling green. "She'll be happy to know I became the perfect blonde girl she always wanted." Elvira's green eyes reddened with rage. "It feels shitty knowing your existence was a mistake. Is your mom disappointed, too?" She looked back at Freddy. He shook with anger. "That bitch was a fucking nun! She praised the teenagers that tried to destroy me," Freddy said thickly. Elvira smiled. "How about letting me peek into your past? Maybe I could understand you better," she said.

"Bullshit. You're just a nosy bitch," he replied.

"Well you saw enough of mine. And let me remind you that you are the 'nosy' one, big nose!"

Freddy glared and clawed her face open. "That's not a very good punishment! You should know most lunatics get turned on by pain," she said and laughed.

Before he could respond, her mother, Rachael, came into the room. Freddy shadowed himself. "Mommy?" the good Elvira now asked. "I went bad, mommy." She started crying. Freddy was convinced for a moment that she wasn't acting. "I started killing with that monster!" She pointed directly at Freddy. Rachael looked up and her face turned sour and disgusted. "That?" the woman repeated. "Please take me back, mommy. Teach me the Bible again."

She embraced her mother. After a few seconds, without hugging her back, her mother said "Fine. Maybe you're not at a complete loss." Elvira grinned and stabbed her mother in the back with pins. The room now melted into the boiler room and Rachael's hands and feet were nailed to the wall, leaving her posture a cross. The woman wailed at the stinging pain in her hands and feet. "Boy, mommy, you're really dumb." Rachael stared at her deformed daughter. She has gold eyes and white hair with red. Her lips were now twisted into a horrible grin that reminded her of the Grinch.

"Actually, 'mother,' I'm in business with this monster, so called. He actally has the decency to accept me, faults and all, like you never did." Her mother had tears steaking down her face. "My daughter would never love a monster like him!" she choked. "Love? Is that what you call it? I call it this!" She grabbed Freddy and kissed him hard on the lips and shoved him away. All three were shocked at her actions. Freddy was too shocked to even respond. Her mom was now sobbing hysterically. "You are Satan's child!" she spat. "Didn't know mommy fucked guys named Satan," Elvira snapped back.

She took out a knife and peeled it under her mom's arms. She screamed and tried to squirm free, but to no avail. "It's a shame I wasn't the daughter you always wanted, isn't it mom?!" She continued slicing skin off the arms as blood stained the walls. "Mommys are supposed to LOVE their child, aren't they?!" Elvira finished slicing skin off the arms and now took a hammer to her kneecaps. The blow sent Rachael into a sreaming fit. She took a carving knife out of her pocket and started carving into her mom's stomach.

After a few minutes of screaming, the canvas of flesh now had a pentagram carved into it. Elvira now sliced her throat and placed a crown of thorns atop her head.

Elvira exhaled and smiled at her work of art. "Why'd you kiss me?" came a voice from behind her.

"Huh?" Elvira was obviously distracted.

"I said why did you kiss me, whore?!"

Elvira scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, I did it to freak mom out. Besides, whores usually give away their virginity at the age of fifteen, and I assure you that is the one thing nobody has ever taken from me." Elvira disappeared. But there was one fact neither of them could deny.

It felt _good._


End file.
